The New Girl
by lovergirl016
Summary: All is the new school bad girl and just moved to Miami. Austin the school bad boy wants to know her better but one problem his girlfriend Cassidy does not like Ally and thinks she should be the bad girl.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW GIRL**

* * *

**Ally's POV **

Buzz buzz bu-

I slammed my alarm off today is my first day of school I just moved here oh my name is Ally Dawson and I live by myself my parents died when I was 10 and I'm 17 now. I get out of bed going to the bathroom to take shower I turn the hot water on and step in letting the water hit my back, I step out of the shower 10 minutes later I dry myself I put on a my red short shorts and and black tank top with my black leather jacket with my red pumps. I curled my hair and put make-up on. I walked out of my room in the kitchen and grabbed an apple and walked out the door locking it, I got in my black mustang and drove to school.

Wow when the website side a big school they really meant it. When I pulled in everyone one was staring at me parking and when I got out all the boys eyes nearly popped out and their girlfriends just gave me a look I continue walking in to the school. When I opened the doors everyone and i mean everyone was looking at me walk down the hallway I would give a flirty smile or wave to some of the cute guys.

When I made it the front office I got my schedule and locker number. I went to my lock and next to it was a really cute guy with black torn jeans that fit him good and a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with blonde hair. Lets just say that he is hot!

Walked up to my locker and opened it in the corner of my eye I saw the cutie looking at me up and down studying me.

"You know can stop staring and say something right" I told him

"Yeah but where would the fun be in that look at your hot and I mean hot."cutie told me the just made me smile

"Well thank you you look hot to" I told him and he smiles

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon and you beautiful are..."

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson"

"Well DAWSON STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU WHORE!" a voice from behind me I turn around and see a girl with dirty blonde hair and I saw anger in her green eyes.

"Okay 1 BITCH I'M NOT A FUCKING WHORE LIKE YOU OKAY AND 2 I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU AND YOU WONT LIKE IT! GOT IT SLUT AND STAY OUT MY AWAY!" I said turning to walking away "Bye cutie see ya around" said winking at Austin who looked like holding his laugh. that bitch messed with wrong girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV **

I was walking to my locker when I saw the queen of bitches by my locker but no Austin around this should be funny. I make my way over to my locker not looking at her, then decided to say something to me.

"Hey whore having funny trying to get my hot boyfriend? Trying to big and all bad ass bitch all you are is trash, plain white trash!" Oh hell no that bitch did not... Ally just calm down just calm.

"1 I'm not trying to get our boyfriend so yeah and I'm not a whore and bitch I'm not trash its you from what I hear from the other kids bitch!"

" Who the hell told you that but you are a whore and always will be!" oh great people looking now just what we need.. and this bitch is going to get what she earned.

"OKAY SLUT listen and listen good call me a whore one more time or anything besides my name. And 2 stop fucking saying that i'm trying to get your boyfriend because we all know I can get him and I'm not okay so get that through your fuck thick ass head bitch before I do it for you so bye 3 BITCH NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU EVERYONE CALLS AND THINK YOUR THE FUCKING SCHOOL SLUT AND I'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR HALF A DAY AND I THINK THAT BITCH I SAW FUCKING MAKING OUT WITH A DAM GUY AROUND THE CORNER AND YOU HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND HA YEAH I'M THE FREAKING WHORE BITCH PLEASE NOW BYE SLUT!" I told be for walking off to my next class then decided to skip instead.

* * *

**Austin's POV **

I was at the park skipping class then my phone beeped saying I had a message 'Austy where are you?'-Cassidy ugh well this girl ever leave me alone shit she is so clingy and needy ugh I should just break up with her already. 'Dude your stupid girlfriend just got told by the hot new girl'-Dez this made me smile just thinking about Ally makes me smile and I really don't even know her. That's it I'm going to get to know her even if Cassidy doesn't like it Imma dump her anyway so yeah. 'Really that fucking awesome dude its about time some one told her off shit she is getting on my nerves-"Who are texting cutie?"Making me jump a little, I turn around to see Ally looking down at me smile oh damn that smile is so cute yeah for sure I'm dumping Cassidy.

"Oh just me friend Dez he was telling me about how you told Cassidy of.f" I told her and she just smiled "Oh yeah well you seem really happy that I told her off well according to your it does, so what your not really feeling her anymore?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah I going to dump her, there is this other girl though I think she is beautiful." I told her looking in her eyes "Oh really and who is this beautiful girl your so in to."

"You." I said without thinking holy shit did I just say that fuck I fucked up.

"Good cause I think I like you to but don't tell her girlfriend" she said walking towards me then looking at my lips then back at my eye she is so close all I have to do is close the space between us then I will kiss and that's what I did I kissed her and she kissed back soon we where making out on the park bench with straddling Ally straddling my hips and damn it felt so good but she pulled away, Damn it!

"Well that was fun we should do it often but it should be only us two that knows about it well fun that way, and when you break you with that girlfriend of your then you can fully be that okay with you cutie?"she asked me all I can do is kiss again because she is my weakness.

"I'm going to take that as a yes so bad boy how about we get out of here huh?" All I did was smile and get up with her. Hell yeah this is going to be one hell of a year and a good one at the.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Dam this boy can kiss this is going to be one crazy year I just hope breaks up with that slut ugh."Give me your phone." I tole him and he hands me his phone I put my number in it and take picture with it and give it back to him with a smile I gave him a kiss and walked away to go home this as been a long day and I'm tried.

When got home Austin was with me I walked in to the kitchen I walked to the fridge and grabbed two sodas and seat at the table with him.

"So cutie wanna tell me why you want break up with Cassidy? I'm just wondering."

"Well since you asked I was going to break up her before you came to school but I don't know, then when I saw you it just made want to dump her right then and there but I didn't get a chance to because I've been at the park and then you showed up and we were having...fun, But I'm going to break up with tomorrow. Oh and she's the school slut we have been together for two months and she's been having sex the whole time."

"Wow well that good you dumping her tomorrow and I did have fun at the park..." I got up from my seat to walk towards him and stop right in front of him. ".. how about we have some more fun huh?" Kissing his neck with his hands going up and down my body. A moan gave got his lips he lifts my head and crashes his lips in to mine. A few minutes past by and I start to pull away before things went to gives me pout and I just laugh.

"Come on lover boy we need to stop before things went..to far and plus you still have a girlfriend so yeah."

"But I want you to be my girl not that slut I call my girlfriend I want you from the moment I saw you. So after I break up with her will you Ally Dawson be my girl?"rubbing the back of hie neck.

"Yes I would love to be your girl but right now I need you to leave because my parents should be here and minute now but text me okay?" I walked him to the front door

" See you tomorrow beautiful"giving me a kiss on the cheek making me blush before leaving damn what that can do to me. I can't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUSTIN'S POV **

'Hey Cass meet me by my locker before school I have something to tell you'

'Kay babe' ugh I hate it when she says that she is so annoying I don't even know why I asked her out, but the point is that I'm breaking up with her, and I'm going to ask Ally to be my girlfriend. I don't but there is something about her I want to know, and get to know her better I feel something when I'm with her and when we were making out I felt this tingle go through my whole body, and when I touch her to it's amazing.I walk down to the kitchen to get breakfast but I see a note.

'Austin me and your father are out of town for a while well be back soon we left you some money, and please stay out of trouble we love you see you in a few months.'

I popped they wont be here months wow what great parents (note my sarcasm). I decide to skip breakfast and go to school, when I get there I see Ally at her locker and Cassidy walking towards mine this is not going to be pretty. Shit!

**ALLY'S POV **

I was at my locker putting my books in and taking some out that's when I dropped one I really didn't want to put it up because I'm a really short skirt but not that short just up to my mid-thigh but I;m wearing a thong, I know what your thinking gross why a thong but they are really comfortable, anyways I was about to pick it up when someone did it for me. I looked up to see who is was and it was... Austin with his slut behind him.

"Thanks cutie"

"No problem beautiful, oh and by the way you look hot in that skirt..." then comes closer to my ear and says "...I bet you would look hotter with it off" this made my laugh, I went closer to his ear and told him "Oh really well you can see if you break up with her the school slut just to let you know I'll be waiting" I told him then winked at him

Austin turns around to face Cassidy "Cassidy I think we should break up" he told her nice as possible that's when I start to walk away because I feel like I should not be here.

"Why did I do something wrong? Oh wait I know what it is it's that whore! She made you break up with me, she wants you for herself that slut I knew she was no good no good at all-"

"Okay Cassidy we get you thing I'm a freaking slut but you what I'm not you are you wanna know why? Well a little birdie told me that you and Austin have been together what two months now and you been having sex with different guy so you cheated on Austin so who's the slut now I know it's not me or the girl here but you, your the biggest slut I know oh and yes I like you boyfriend so deal with it bitch and move on. Oh by the way don't you have someone to fuck right now slut!" I told her as calm as possible and started to walk away but a hand caught me when I looked back it was Austin I didn't even get to say anything 'cause he just kissed me right there and then I kissed back, I hear a loud screech and I knew it was Cassidy and that just made me laugh though the kiss. Lets hope today goes my fast by good then I have Austin in all my classes.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV **

It's time for lunch and me and Austin are walking hand-hand together until we hear his name being called from behind us. We turn around to find a red head running down the hall, He as a really different style that no as or I think.

"Hey Dez why are you running?" Austin asked him

"I was trying to caught up with ya'll. You must be Ally, I'm Dez, Austin's best friend." He told me with a lot of energy making me and Austin laugh.

"Cool nice meeting you Dez." All three for us start to walk to lunch when a flyer on the wall caught my eye.

'Attention students we would like to tell you about the new karaoke in the cafeteria during lunch and ONLY DURING LUNCH!

You only have 2 people at a time to sing against together!

Have fun and fighting over it!'

"OMG Austin we should do this! PLEASE AUSTY PLEASE!" I gave him the best puppy dog face

"Yeah should I love singing wanna do a duet?"

"That would be great lets eat first though."

We walk in the cafeteria that's when Austin and Dez freeze still not moving, what has gotten in to them.

"Austin, Dez are you okay you just kinda stopped walking..why?"

"Austin she's back, why, why is she back Cassidy said she moved, she's not suppose to be here! AHAHHHHHH!" and with that he ran out the cafeteria..weird.

"AUSTY!"I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around to see a girl running towards Austin but I cut her off.

"Umm excuse me but who are you?" I asked as nice as possible

"I'm Kira I'm with Austin I'm well soon to be girlfriend again." Oh no.

"Well hate to break it to you but he has a girlfriend and it's me so now bye!" dragging Austin with me and right when we sit down at a table he pulls me into a kiss that was soft and tender then it started to get heated so I pulled away.

"Awe come on it was just getting started-" I cut him off

"Who was that?"

"That's Kira she's my ex but we broke up over two years ago and she moved because something happened in her family and she said she was not coming back but I guess she was wrong and-"

"hey everyone my name is Kira and I wanna a singing contest with...ALLY DAWSON! Yeah Ally I talked to my best friend.. Cassidy and she told me everything so why don't we sing huh!"

"Your on!" I heard myself say

"Good I'll go first!"

All of these boys, got 'em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys, I just can't make up my mind  
Everywhere I go somebodys trying 2 be my boyfriend

_SHE STARTS WALKING AROUND _

Yeah he says he loves me but then he don't, always  
Talking 'bout what he gon' do but then he won't  
This one telling me he too busy to take me out  
Can somebody come & tell me what's that all about  
This one says he likes me, how I know  
Cause I'm the screen saver on his phone  
Ain't no other like me, already know  
Bet they never met a girl like me before

AT THIS SHE IS LOOKING RIGHT AT AUSTIN

All of these boys, got 'em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys, I just can't make up my mind  
Everywhere I go somebodys trying 2 be my boyfriend

All of these boys, got 'em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys, I just can't make up my mind  
Show me what you talking 'bout  
Maybe we can walk it out

Got so many choices, who's it gonna be?  
Who can handle being with a heavy hitter like me  
I go, go and if you up for the challenge  
Let me know know, I want the best for my team

Calling all fellas, who can do it better?  
Who can go hard until the end and never let up?  
Who can show me that they really down for me  
Lace they boots up and knock 'em out in the ring

All of these boys, got 'em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys, I just can't make up my mind  
Everywhere I go somebodys trying 2 be my boyfriend

All of these boys, got 'em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys, I just can't make up my mind  
Show me what you talking 'bout  
Maybe we can walk it out

I got 'em all in a row, all the boys wanna know  
Turn your swagger up if you wanna be my boyfriend  
You can wait your whole life for a girl like me  
Or you can have me now if you give me what I need

I got 'em all in a row, all the boys wanna know  
Turn your swagger up if you wanna be my boyfriend  
You can wait your whole life for a girl like me  
Or you can have me now if you give me what I need

Calling all fellas, who can do it better?  
Calling all fellas, who can do it better?  
Calling all fellas, who can do it better?  
Who can go hard until the end and never let up?  
Who can show me that they really down for me  
Lace they boots up and knock 'em out in the ring

All of these boys, got 'em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys, I just can't make up my mind  
Everywhere I go somebodys trying 2 be my boyfriend

All of these boys, got 'em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys, I just can't make up my mind  
Show me what you talking 'bout  
Maybe we can walk it out_**(1)**_

She stops right in front of me and Austin and hands the mic. to me.

"Hey guys I'm Ally"

"Shut up and sing"

"Okay well I'm going to sing a song I wrote myself just before I came here I hope you like it".

Like a car chase (yeah, yeah)  
On the highway (again)  
We were going nowhere real fast  
I let your tear my heart out (yeah, yeah)  
I wear it on my sleeve now (I do)  
I thought I'd never take my foot off the gas

You made me smear my makeup  
Nothing but dried black mascara  
I'm letting it go…

Tears won't last forever  
Life only gets better  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on,  
Paint a smile on

Break my heart, it won't matter  
I'll piece it back together  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on,  
Paint a smile on

Everybody say  
Oh, oh whoa, oh-oh, oh whoa  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh whoa, oh-oh, oh whoa  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh whoa, oh-oh, oh whoa

I'll paint a smile on,  
Paint a smile on

I'll forgive you  
But I'll never kiss you (again)  
You'll miss my strawberry lipstick  
Yeah, I hope it hits you (I do)  
Just like a missile  
Promise you'll never find a better chick

You made me smear my makeup  
Nothing but dried black mascara  
I'm letting it go…

Tears won't last forever  
Life only gets better  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on,  
Paint a smile on

Break my heart, it won't matter  
I'll piece it back together  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on,  
Paint a smile on

Everybody say  
Oh, oh whoa, oh-oh, oh whoa  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh whoa, oh-oh, oh whoa  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh whoa, oh-oh, oh whoa

I'll paint a smile on,  
Paint a smile on

I'm gonna keep my head up, brush it off  
It's time I feel pretty all over again  
Whatever the cost, I'll take a loss  
Yeah, it's time that I get back to me

Tears won't last forever  
Life only gets better  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on,  
Paint a smile on

Break my heart, it won't matter  
I'll piece it back together  
When the world lets me down  
I'll paint a smile on,  
Paint a smile on

Everybody say  
Oh, oh whoa, oh-oh, oh whoa  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh whoa, oh-oh, oh whoa  
Everybody say  
Oh, oh whoa, oh-oh, oh whoa******_(2)_**

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Wow I didn't know Ally can like that she's great no more then that she's amazing and she wrote that her self wow I think that's one of the reasons that I love her, wait what! Right when she was done I ran up to her and picked her up from the waist and hugged her.

"Ally that was amazing everyone loved you babe" I put her back on her feet and kissed her and this time she let deepen it. "Lets get out of here lets go for a walk?"

"Yeah that'd be great" I told her. I grabbed her hand and started walking out the lunch room and out the school.

* * *

**I DONT OWN ALL THESE BOYS BY JASMINE V.**

**I DONT OWN PAINT A SMILE BY JASMINE V.**

**I DONT AUSTIN AND ALLY**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLY'S POV **

Me and Austin are outside of the school waiting for the bell to ring, dam what is wrong with those two girls stupid Cassidy and Kira two slut bags, Austin told me the Cassidy and Kira were the two biggest sluts at this school and that they would even do it in a group of them two gross I don't even know why he knows that but he does. Anyway we are just sitting in silence it was nice I feel like I've knew him forever. Austin looks like his thinking to much whats wrong with him..did he hind out the real meaning to the song crap I knew shouldn't have sung it, it was to deep. Maybe I should tell him whats about but if I think about it I'll start to cry and I just got over it that;s why I moved here.

"Austin? Austin are you okay you are really q-"

"Who was that about?" he asked cutting me off. Dam I knew he was thing that, I might as well to him.

"Austin that song was about my ex Ethan.." I felt my eyes tearing up, I think he saw

"Ally you don't have to tell me if your going to dry I don't want to-"

"No I need to get this out and I don't want to keep it from you. Anyways it was about him...he umm.. he would hit me.. if I didn't do what he wanted or if he saw me talking to a guy he would slap me but if I tried to stayed up for myself he would beat me. He would call me names like slut or whore but those really didn't hurt but the one that did was when he called me worthless and that I have no reason to live so he would beat me.. one time he best me so bad I was put in to the hospital because I wanted to break up with him. So a week later I was home and he was calling me but I ignored it so he sent me a text saying if I don't pick up he was going to kill me so I had enough so I packed all my stuff and left but before I left I gave his friends a letter tell him that I broke up with and to loss me number. Austin I bet your wondering why didn't I go to my parents well they never really care about me they were all ways on trip some for work and some just for the hell of it and they wouldn't even tell me when they where gone so I left them a note saying that I was gone but its not like they care, so on the way here I stopped to to eat and that's how I came up with the song, it's about me leaving him and that I'm happy that I did, oh and I wrote another one if you want to here it so yeah that's the story. Austin what am I going to do I know I told the other day that my parents where going to be home I just didn't want you find out, Austin I have no one I live by myself no parents." by now I was full on sobs and all he did was listen and hold me that's what I need right now.

"Ally I'm so sorry you had to go through and you are not alone you have me and if you want you can stay with me I mean if you want but I live in my own house my parents died last year and left me the house because I'm 18, Ally I would love if come to live with him because the fact that you are in that house by yourself scares me would if he comes to find not saying he will but just thing about it please and yes, yes I would love to here that other song but right now that's get you cleaned up and go to class, yeah?"

"Okay and yes Austin I'll think about moving in just not now okay we just got together but if you wan to can stay the night if you like." he just nods his head, and gets up then helps me up. We walk and walk to our lockers, after cleaning myself up and getting our books we head to class hand-hand.

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I cant believe Ally went through that, I hate seeing her cry makes me sad seeing like that. If I ever see that guy I don't think he'll be able to live how dare he hit here or any girl for that matter. Right now I'm waiting on Ally so we can go home today has been a long day and I just want to sleep I think I'll sleep at her house tonight I don't want her alone.

"Hey you ready to go?" she asked walking up to me and holding my hand

"Yeah lets go" we walk down the hallway towards the doors but two voices stop us

"So Ally" ugh fuckin shit Kira can't she get a life

"What do you want thing 1 and thing 2?" Ally said this made me and the whole hall laugh.

"Bitch you don't know me I will ruin you!" Cassidy said

"What are you going to do go fuck everyone huh? Bitch you can't ruin me and I don't a rats ass if you did because it won't affect me! oh and don't ya'll have to be somewhere fucking someone you in a group that's you do right. Bitch two are the two biggest sluts everyone knows so you can't ruin my life if yours is. So bye bimbos!" Ally said leaving Cassidy and Kira shocked as she walked out the doors swinging her hips to the sides a little dam why does she have to d that so well. When I get I see Ally sitting on my car okay she needs to put her skirt down guys are looking at MY ally and they can see her thong but then I see her pulling it down but won't go.

"There are some sweats in the back if want to put them on" I tell her walking up to her and going to the back to get them for her, I hand them to her and she puts them on she had to roll them a few times to fit.

When we get to her house she leads me to this door she stands there for a while then opens it when I looked in there all this instruments. She walks to the piano and starts playing a few cords.

"You still wanna here the song?"

"If it's okay" she nods and starts playing

Do you see me and still feel love  
Or have I changed inside your heart  
To have only you is such a fuss  
To give all of me is not enough

You left then, you came back  
Sorry don't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe  
He's down on bending knees  
You're down on bending knees saying

_**her eyes start to get watery.**_

You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it

_**she stops for a second to breath then starts again**_

_[Verse 2:]_  
I miss the way we used to be  
Now you're the one that I can't keep  
Thought I was first and never last  
Thought it was you I would always have

You left then you came back  
Sorry don't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe

You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know (don't you know)  
Love me now or let me go (let me go)  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it

_[Bridge:]_  
It's time to let you go  
It's time to say goodbye  
Boy you need to know  
I'm done with you messing with my mind

_**this time she tears down her eyes as she sings she heart out **_

You didn't mean it you never mean it oh  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
You didn't mean it you didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it

Say it _[x3]_

Then why in the world would you say it

Say it _[x2]_

Then why in the world would you say it

she down and now full on sobs all I do is hold my beautiful broken girlfriend rubbing circles on her back.

"Aust can you take to my room please?" she asked after calming down

"Yeah" we get to her room and she lays down a mats a spot for me I walk over and lay down with her, her head on my chest and my arm around her playing with her hair while she drawing things on my chest with her fingers then I know we fell deep asleep.

* * *

**I DON'T OWN DIDN'T MEAN BY JASMINE V.**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in like forever I've been really busy with school and well my ex now. Well you know how school is always homework and I'm on dance team so I have practice yeah me ex he wouldn't let me write at all and got mad the he would hurt me... anyways thats over his over im over him and I;m back to write as much as I can again Im really sorry for not updating!**

**Anyways Im going to skip a little in the story!**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

***skips to 5 months***

It's been 5 months since Austin and I have been together and things are going great, its like if he lives here his here all the time not the I'm complaining but dont haven't anything...like _that. _Sometimes its just up or with Dez at times but lately his been hanging out with this girl and I want to met her but her thinks we are you to embarrass him. Sometimes I think about what my parents are doing are they looking for me, are they worried, or just there going on about there lives not even caring about me. Sometime I even think about _Ethan ,_sometime I think he'll find me a just take me back and just beat me, i even have dreams about it when Austin is not here and it scares me. The two sluts at school dont even bother dealing with us anymore everyone talks to and Austin I be came popular but I'm nicer then Cassidy and Kira, I don't bully anyone like they did I just talk to them and became friends with a lot of kids. Me and Austin are the 'it' couple at school everyone loves and I mean everyone even the teachers. People say I changed Austin for the better and that puts a smile on my face every time.

"Babe I'm home." Austin yells walking in to my house or should I say _our_ house, he sold his house and moved in last month.

"Hey baby how was hanging out with Dez?" I asked walking in the living room.

"It was okay but he had to go he had a date with that girl his been seen."

"Awe thats good for him do you even know her name?"

"Yeah I think its trish and he said thats she is going to our school next week."

"Thats great we can finally meet her!So what do you want for dinner and desert?"

"Well how about pizza for dinner and desert I want..._you." _he told him smirking at me damn he looks hot when he does it.

"Okay that can arranged I'll go order the pizza and... you get ready big boy." whispering the last part and walking away.

I ordered the pizza and it should be her and moment now..ding there we go I walk to the kitchen while Austin opens the door and pays the guy then comes in the box. We eat and chat then when we were done we walked upstairs to our room next think I know we where both naked and in bed him on top of me.

"Ally are you sure you really want to do this? because I dont want to do anything your not ready for." awe his so cute!

"I'm sure Austin Im ready." next this I know was him pushing inside me.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short I just got called in to work but next time it will be longer! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I wake up to and look down at the beautiful girl girl asleep in my arms. Last night was amazing it wasn't sex we made love. I need to do something special for Ally she does so much for me. I get up slowly not to wake her and put on some sweats and went down stairs and made her a big breakfast, I made her bacon and eggs with toast and fruit on the side and some OJ and put a flower in a cup in the corner of the tray. I walk in out room with the tray to see Ally still asleep so I put the tray down and walk over to her a kissed her I felt her kiss back slowly so I pulled away.

" Good morning babe" she told me giving me a kiss again.

"Morning sweetheart. I made you breakfast." I handed her the tray.

"Awe thanks baby you did have to."

"But I wanted to. you know last night was amazing and I love you I really do."

"Yeah last night was amazing and I love you too babe. so what are we going to do today?"

"Oh I was thinking we could just spend the day here with each other watch movies you or we can go out anything you want to do I'm fine with it."

**ALLY'S POV **

"Lets go to the mall, I need new clothes babe." I just finished eating and put some music from my phone while I get ready.

I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na

Cigars on ice, cigars on ice  
Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill  
Flashing lights, flashing lights  
You got me faded, faded, faded  
Baby, I want you, na na  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
Daddy, I want you, na na  
Drunk in love, I want you

_[Hook: Beyoncé]_  
We woke up in the kitchen saying,  
"How the hell did this shit happen?"  
Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night  
Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club  
Drunk in love

We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love

We be all night,  
And everything alright  
No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights  
Boy, I'm drinking,  
Park it in my lot 7-11  
I'm rubbing on it, rub-rubbing, if you scared, call that reverend  
Boy, I'm drinking, get my brain right  
Armand de brignac, gangster wife  
Louie sheets, he sweat it out like wash rags he wear it out  
_[Studio version:]_ Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic to my boy toys  
_[Video/Live version:]_ Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic til my voice hoarse  
Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard  
Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood  
I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body  
Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good

(I'm nice right now)  
Hold up  
That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself  
If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself  
Hold up,  
Stumbled all in the house time to back up all of that mouth  
That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far  
Talking 'bout you be repping that third, I wanna see all the shit that I heard  
Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve  
Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol  
Slip the panties right to the side  
Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site  
Catch a charge I might, beat the box up like Mike  
In '97 I bite, I'm Ike, Turner, turn up  
Baby no I don't play, now eat the cake, Anna Mae  
Said, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae!"  
I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights you gonna need G3  
4, 5, 6 flights, sleep tight  
We sex again in the morning, your breastases is my breakfast  
We going in, we be all night

Never tired, never tired  
I been sipping, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire  
Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire  
I've been drinking watermelon  
I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
Daddy I want you

Went to get ready I got dressed in my black skinny jeans, my white T-shirt the says 'i love my boyfriend' with my vans, and did my make-up light and curled my hair. When went down stairs I saw Austin ready and playing on his phone. And we are matching its like this boy looks at what I'm wearing before he goes to get dressed.

"Babe you ready?" walking towards the front door.

"Yeah lets go." he said getting up walking out the house and getting in the whole ride there we would sing to any song that was on. When we parked we got out walked toward the entrance hand-hand.

We have been here for a while and I already have like 10 bags and I'm not even done yet. Me and Austin are walking around looking at the stores until I feel me phone vibrate in my back pocket I pull it out and see a text from a number sure as hell did not what to see I'm freaking out on the inside, how did they get my number I changed it when I moved here so they cant find me...shit...

* * *

**I DONT OWN DRUNK IN LOVE BY BEYONCE **


End file.
